What?
by fishyy
Summary: Its summer atlast!Izzys home and happy that theres no more school! First day of summer and he allready has people comeing in and out of the appartment. Whose next? Go find out!
1. Chapter 1

Soooooo, heeeyyy theree! It´s summer atlast, and so is it in tihis story! So i´ll have plenty of time to finish the story(:! I hope „evil laugh"! Please review and tell me if it´s ok or something , thhaaankss!

Ok, it all begins somewhere in the second season, and all the digidestends are grown a little bit. Izzys and Mimi are 16,Sora, Tai and Matt are 17 , TK and Kari are 14 and Joe is 18 years old. There unfortunetly ain´t gonna be any digimons in the story though.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1 : And summer begind**

As the sun rose up, so did Izzy. It was the first day of summer vacation.

„Atlast, some peace and quiet" he thought „no more schoolwork, no more nothing, just me and my computer and..".

Suddenly a lady peeked into his room. „Mom? What are you doing home??" Izzy asked as he was recovering from his startle.

„Good morning Izzy! I was just leaving, but i heard you talk and thought to see if you where OK!".

He hadn´t realized, that he´d been talking to himself, before. „No, no everything´s fine mother , I´m fine. I didn´t realize it was so early." he finally said.

„Ok, i left you some breakfast in the kitchen by the way" she said as she came to Izzys bed and gave him a kiss on his head.

„Aaahh MOM!" Izzy said, almost shouting.

She smiled „Gotta go, by!".

She shut the door. Izzy waited for her to leave. As he heard the appartment door shut, he came straight out of bed and headed to the bathroom, to get a shower. He also brought his laptop offcourse and turned the radio on from the net.

Afterwords he went to the kichen , turned on the TV, put his computer on the sofa and searched for something to eat from the fridge. He totally ignored the food, that his mother had left him, because he didn´t really like eggs and whatever else there was on the table.

The kichen and living room where built as one big room, so he heard the weather report, wich was on at the moment on TV. He grabbed some milk and cerial and went to sit on the sofa.

„Wonferful!" he suddenly said to himself, „the weather is going to be perfect for the start of summer."

He started to think of his friends and what they could be doing.

„We´re so lucky to live so near to eachother. Sora´s right beneath me , Tai and Kari are in the next house with TK and Matt and Joe in another house next to mine. It´s a shame that Jou went to study some more for the summer and Matt went to somekind of a music camp too, for the WHOLE summer! Yea..Oh well, at least the others are home." he thought to himself.

He opened his laptop to check his mailbox and saw that there was only one letter, he almost shut the computer, until he thought, what better to do this early in the morning.

„Could it really be?" he asked quietly , „Yes, it´s Mimi!"

_Hey you all there in Japan! Summer´s here atlast! So don´t be suprised if i knock on the door soon! Take care, Mimi!_

„Well, THAT was an interesting message, i wonder what she ment..She must be comeing to visit soon, oh well, let´s just wait till then."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

„WOW!" he almost dropped from the sofa. The only one to get hurt was the remote, wich fell under the couch.

„That couldn´t be her," he wishpered to himself „could it?"

The person knocked one more time as Izzy ran to the door and opened it. The girl, who was standing in the doorway jumped closer to Izzy to give him a hug.

„Oh, i have so many news Izzy!" she shouted just in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's been like too long! But here I am again, so enjoy!

Oh, and sorry about the mistakes, really! If you see any, let me know.

Now, on with the reading!

**Chapter 2 „Suprise?"**

„ Oh hi Sora, good to see you" Izzy said as he hugged back.

Sora was wearing a rather open top, as Izzy was wearing only his boxers and too only a short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt. But it didn't bother them.

„Well, you look hot today Iz!" Sora said smiling.

„Same words to you miss." Izzy said, both giggling.

They walked in to the living room as Izzy asked

„So what where your news?"

„Oh yeah! Did you get Mimis message?" she asked.

„Yea, but I couldn't understand when she would come."

„Isn't it obvious she wants to suprise us? I'm so exited! By the way, can I get a drink or something?" she asked.

„Sure!" Izzy ran to the fridge and threw her a coke.

„Thanks!"

Izzy smiled.

„Ow, and we had a little fight with Tai yesterday, you know" Sora said, hiding her face behind her Coke as Izzy sat on the sofa next to her.

„I know you dared me to kiss him, but it didn't go that far yesterday.."

„What was the fight about?" he asked.

„You know, he's such a jerk, well always has been!"

„True."

„But he told me to babysit Kari, AGAIN! I just got enough and started shouting at him. He took it as a joke first and finally it ended with me leaving."

„And how are you feeling now?" Izzy asked.

„Oh, I'm over it, I just got carried away by telling it. So about the dare.." she said and slid into the corner of the sofa.

Sora and Izzy had a best friend relationship, but even more than that, they weren't serious about it, but they adored each other and made silly dares, like Izzy did this time, by daring Sora to kiss Tai. Sora made him kiss a random girl on the street once, what was more frightning. But nobody really knew that they lived in the same house still and no one ever noticed how often they visited each other and the other stuff.

„Yea? So you didn't do it. It's nothing." Izzy said softly.

„Really?" Sora asked and looked at him.

„Yeaaa.. But you still have to pay!" Izzy said as he grabbed her hands and pulled them to him as Sora said

„The best part about it."

She smiled and came closer to Izzy and touching his lips. Izzy slowly kissed her as she let him deepen it by leting their tounges meet. As he touched her teeth he pulled Sora to his lap and slid his hands from her lower back to under her top. Sora as well slid his shirt half way down.

They just cept the kiss going for like 5 minutes, until they broke apart, Sora in her braw and Izzy shirtless.

„You're rather full of energy today, aren't you." Sora said looking at him in the eye.

„But so are you" he said by touching her nose with his.

Sora smiled. „Yeaa.. "

„Hold on! I'll get us some ice cream and we could wach a movie or something" Izzy suggested.

„Good idea, oh wait, i can't stand up!"

„Ohh, there you go again!!" Izzy laughed and carried her to the kitchen.

„Here, sit!" he said while putting her on the kitchen table.

„Well! Your hands cant move from around me too?" Izzy asked misteriously.

„Oh, i didn't realize" Sora said innocently.

Izzy gave her a little kiss, just touched her lips and tickled her stomach.

„AHH, knock it off!" Sora started to laugh „I can't....t..take i...it any MORE!!".

„Well, ain't that better?" Izzy asked, gotten loose from Sora.

„Yea-yea, just give me some ice cream."

When Izzy handed Sora her ice cream, he went to the living room and sat down as Sora shouted „What about me?"

Izzy didn't replie.

„Why you little..."

--------------

Well let me know what you think! I know it's probably not the thing you where expecting, but it gets better! Really soon!

Seeya next time! (:


End file.
